


Softcore

by Lukaa



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Based on a song, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kinda, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Stargazing, the neighbourhood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukaa/pseuds/Lukaa
Summary: Sharing my heart, it's tearing me apart. But I know I'd miss you, baby, if I left right now. Doing what I can, tryna be a man. And every time I kiss you, baby, I can hear the sound of breaking down.-  The Neighbourhood // SoftcoreAfter developing some sort of relationship, Billy and Steve go stargazing.





	Softcore

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, another fic based of a song but its fine.

Billy just wanted to leave. Ever since he had left his old home and moved to this shithole of a town he's been so aggravated.

There used to be nothing stopping him. Nothing stopping him from leaving, nothing stopping him from being as reckless as he wanted and nothing stopping him from slowly killing himself.

Until fucking Harrington came into his life. He would be lying if he said he hated it.

At the start it was fine. Harrington was just another person he could mess with, until he wasn't. 

Until he started to make Billy feel things he hadn't felt since Cali. Things he tried so hard to repress.

After their fight, Harrington had ignored Billy. Not scared of him just wary. 

That annoyed the ever-loving fuck out of Billy. It was worse than before because Harrington wasn't reacting to anything Billy did anymore.

Billy taunted and teased, pushed and shoved. Nothing would get Harrington to respond to him.

Billy resorted to the one thing he thought he would never do. Just to get a reaction.

He apologized. 

It wasn't anything special and some might not even realize it was an apology. But Billy and Steve both knew. 

After that, Steve started to warm up to being around Billy. First, it was just slight nods at him. Whenever they passed each other in the hall (which was more often than not due to their lockers being so close to each other) there would be a curt nod shared between them.

Then they started to talk. Neither of them cared for small talk so if they were going to talk it was for a purpose.

Billy had asked Steve for the homework once. Steve had bummed a cigarette off Billy. 

This resulted in shared smoking breaks. Usually in comfortable silences and quiet music pouring out from Billy's car.

Shortly after came the deep conversations. It started with Steve opening up to Billy late at night. He wasn't meaning to, but when the boys saw each other it kind of just rolled out.

Billy had been speeding down one of the long dry roads late at night, pissed off and tired. When he saw two bright lights up ahead along the side of the road. It was Steve's car with Steve lying on the hood, staring up at the stars.

He looked as if he had been on the verge of tears for a while now.

Billy pulled up near Steve's car and the other immediately noticed him. 

"Hey...." Steve muttered,

"What are you doing out here, Harrington?" Billy whisper-shouted. Almost afraid to talk and break the nighttime silence. 

"Stargazing."

"Lame, can I join?" why did he ask that?

"Sure, you don't need my approval" 

Billy moved closer to Steve's car but didn't sit next to Steve. Instead, he took a seat next to the car wheel.

 

"At least join me up here," Steve whispered after about a minute of uneasy silence. 

Billy was confused why Steve had said that. Sure, they talked but they had never really gotten close. Billy honestly still thought Steve had a grudge against him.

Billy slowly got up and moved to rest next to Steve, their sides pressing up against each other. It felt nice, Steve's warm body so close to him in the cold night.

That's when Steve started to really talk. He started off slow, and careful but after a few minutes and Steve knew Billy wasn't going to leave anytime soon, he really opened up.

Both boys knew that neither of them were going to remember the conversation that well in the morning, but that didn't stop them from talking for hours. About everything and nothing. 

They only stopped when Steve had drifted off mid-sentence and fell asleep on the hood of his car, late at night, next to Billy Hargrove.

Billy was exhausted too, after carrying Steve to his car to keep him out of the cold. So tired in fact that Billy didn't even have the energy to walk back to his car that was only a few meters away. He crashed in Steve's car as well. 

The following morning was a weird and cramped one but they both felt closer to each other after that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Broken boys finding refuge in each other, so wrong for each other and yet so right. 
> 
> (lol what a cheesy ending)


End file.
